


Dreams Come True

by jojoandpicnic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: Victor dreamed of dogs. Victor dreamed of ice skating. Victor did not dream of anything. Victor dreamed of Yuuri.





	

Victor used to dream of dogs. Oodles of poodles all in a room, all eager for him to pet them. They were pleasant dreams, more than pleasant. He had never been happier than the day his dream came true and he got a poodle of his very own.

By that time, however, Victor’s dreams had shifted. Instead of cute poodles, Victor dreamed of ice skating. He dreamed up whole programs, short and free, and he dreamed of winning with them. He figured it made sense - he skated all day long, why would he stop when he went to sleep? They were wonderful dreams, more than wonderful. He had never been happier than the day his dream came true and he won his first Junior Grand Prix Final.

He stayed like that for several years, dreaming of ice skating. Night in and night out, skating, skating, skating. He never seemed to stop. Until it did.

Victor stopped dreaming. He slept through the night without his mind drifting off into an alternate world full of poodles or ice skating. Instead of feeling the hope that came from those dreams when he woke up - the hope of having his own poodle one day, or the hope of winning a gold medal - he only felt regret that he hadn’t spent that time dreaming up something more meaningful.  

For so long, he thought that having Makkachin by his side would be enough. He thought ice skating would be enough. But the older he got, the more he realized that they weren’t. His life, his love - they were abnormally absent compared to other people. He had neglected them. And that neglect was catching up with him; his skating became lackluster and he found himself struggling on ways to surprise his fans and audience. He found himself craving  _ more _ attention in this time, like he could fill the void in his heart meant for real, intimate, human companionship. Victor had ignored these things for so long that he didn’t know the first step as to improving them, and he sincerely regretted it.

It turns out that the universe happened to like Victor. If it didn’t, it wouldn’t have sent him Yuuri Katsuki.

Now, he dreams of Yuuri. He dreams of Yuuri and Makkachin out for a walk together. He dreams of Yuuri ice skating, so beautiful and confident. He dreams of the way Yuuri smiles, the way his eyes light up when he laughs or feels particularly proud of himself, of the way he his hair falls on his face, of the way he creates music with his body. He dreams of the hope Yuuri gives him; the hope for a better future, the hope of love and life wrapped up neatly with a bow, the hope of having these moments forever. They are unforgettable dreams, more than unforgetable. Victor had never been happier than the day his dream came true and Yuuri had accepted a gold ring as a promise of forever.


End file.
